Me And My Brothers
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: I've always been the baby to them, ever since Day 1. I love them and appreciate their protectiveness over me but... I couldn't stop the annoyance growing within me as yet another potential boyfriend fled from me. Well, not from me but from the three intimidating guys standing in front of me. Kames/Cargan overprotective!James,Carlos,Logan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! I'm so sorry that I'm now a terrible Kames writer and BTR shipper. I kind of just dropped them after the show... but **winterschild11 **is always reminding me about them, urging me and encouraging me to fight my writer's block on everything BTR and get something out. I started on the Kames drabbles but I haven't updated it in a long time. Sigh. So I'm trying with this new story, something I've had in mind for awhile but have been too lazy to get it started. Idk, we'll see where it goes. I'm pretty excited because I'm writing it in Kendall's POV. So, shall we hope for the best that this continues? I actually have faith in myself this time lol. This is all for you **winterschild11**! I know you're probably tired of me but I'll finish this for you. :)

* * *

**Me And My Brothers**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

The beginning of it all began thirteen years ago.

I was 3, Logan was 4, and James and Carlos 5. Our parents wanted us to walk the same paths as they did and by that I mean they wanted us four to grow up together like they all had. I mean, their plan worked but I think that's kind of a weird goal to want to set for your children. Either way, like I said, it worked.

They threw us an overnight (mind you, I was THREE when this took place...see why it's weird?) every week so we'd alternate houses. It went like this: The first Friday of the month was at Logan's house. The second Friday was at mine, then James', then Carlos', and then repeat. This went on (but never stopped) until by the time was 6, I recognized these three other boys as my family, as my older brothers.

It's actually kind of funny on how well we get along despite us not knowing our parent's intentions. Of course they've already told us as I'm personally telling you myself. Although I was severely confused, I couldn't be mad at my mom. I was happy they did that to us, otherwise I don't think the strong bond we have now would have ever been created.

They're my older brothers. We've been through everything together. And trust when I say 'everything'. Our beginning was only the beginning of our prologue. Let me explain.

We all have our unique talents. James is the musical one. His voice is sweeter than honey, drenched in the sweet substance. I remember at times when I couldn't fall asleep and he would sing to me. Even as a child his voice was a magnetic lure that hypnotized me and put me to a sweet muddle sleep. He's also a great actor having been in many leads in our school plays. I love Carlos and Logan to death, but I've always had a soft spot for James.

Carlos is the mischievous joker of the group, the King of pranks our Latino is. Carlos is quite the character. He's bubbly one minute and then fierce and out of control the next. I love 'Los but his energy is out of this world. Luckily sports and Logan are the only ones that subside him. Carlos, despite his height, played center in basketball, crushed his through soccer, is the king of the court at tennis, tears the rink up with hockey, and demolishes a mean volley ball. He swam as well but the season is over for that with Fall coming in place.

Logan is Carlos' exact opposite. As stated above, Carlos is the rowdy and extroverted one while Logan is extra introverted and more focused on his books than sports. Even as kids those two have always been Night and Day. It wasn't a surprise to me or James for that matter when they came out as a couple. Logan is serious but has a rare side of humor he only shows to us. He's the number one top student, been that way since first grade. I love Logan because there's something empowering about him. At one glance, he's your ordinary nerd. But in my eyes there's a different view. Logan can be just as fierce as Carlos if need be. I've seen and it's terrifying. He doesn't take shit from anyone and he embraces his nerdiness yet, in a classy way. Yes, Logan is classy. Although he hates when I use 'classy' when he tells me it leans more towards 'formal'. Either way, classy is going to get him into Harvard or Yale some day.

And then there's me. Kendall. I've been told I'm the 'baby brother' of the group. Which I guess is true, I am the youngest. As for me, I love a little bit of everything. I played hockey for awhile but stopped because without my older brothers it wasn't fun. I sang in our school choir but quit because I wasn't feeling it like how I knew James did. My love for books doesn't come close with Logan's but I can still knock one out in a span of two days. To be honest, I express myself through writing. Poems, rhymes, journalism, etc. I also love to shop.

Before I get too much further I should put some important details out in the air. Logan and myself are gay while James and Carlos are bisexual. It was just something I knew from deep down in my heart so I never tried to change myself up. I was worried about how the guys would take it but my worrying was put to rest when they accepted me and even shared their sexuality. We were 12, 13, and 14 respectively at the time. Now, moving on.

As we grew, my feelings for James grew as well. He had transformed into a sex Greek god on muscled legs. He began to work out so his body formed into a taut physic with a six pack at the age of 15. By the time he hit 18, James was a walking mouth watering tease. His entire wardrobe changed with his body which no longer worked a six pack but a delicious eight pack. I would know how? Because I've seen him shirtless countless of times. You wouldn't even come close to understanding how much torture that was for me.

His biceps were thick and bulged every time he lifted his arms. He usually wore dark black denim jeans that hugged his firm ass (I can talk about his ass all day, yum...) and long, muscled legs heavenly. Tight V-neck shirts was all he wore, or just a plain white crisp t-shirt that was always spotless clean.

And his eyes, oh god his eyes. They smother me into a melty pile of oblivion whenever they're focused on me. And that happened a lot. Luckily, as I grew older, I began to conceal my reactions to him better and better. Now when James looks at me, I'm still calm and collected on the outside instead of blushing wildly like I used to. But my beating heart continues to speed up, making my chest throb and my lungs stutter. As it always does when James looks at me.

I should really get over him, I'm such a girl when it comes to him. He's not into me, I'll always be his 'baby brother' and nothing more. Even though I've come to accept my position and move on, it still hurts to see him with others. And while I should be used to it since he has someone different every other day, I'm not. It's just a constant reminder that I'll never be one of those people he picks up.

I still love him though. I've finally admitted that to myself over the growing years. I love James and it's true. It's always been true, ever since we were kids. He's always been oblivious and I've always been too shy to confess. Some things never change.

Like Carlos. He's still energetic, even more than when he was a kid. He decided to only stick with one sport seriously and that was hockey. He, from time to time, will still go out and have a game of basketball or tennis when he could, but hockey would always be his first love. Scratch that, his second love. Logan is his first.

They've been together ever since coming out and are still growing strong after all these years. Logan is still the bookworm, the nerd, but he's not to be triffled with. Even if he and I are the shortest ones (Carlos had shot up in height shocking us all), he's still prepared to knock heads in.

Just like Carlos.

Just like James.

Not like me though. Because I'm the so called reason why they have to knock heads in. And you'd be surprised on how many they knock. Why am I the reason? I'll tell you why.

As time changes, we change too. And despite me being the baby, I changed as well. Surprisingly well. By no means am I trying to sound cocky because that's the last thing I feel about my drastic change. I hadn't talked about it, but as a child, I was pretty tiny. Everything on me was tiny except my nose. I had a Pinocchio nose and I'm the most honest in the group. Oh, I also had thick ass eye brows. I still do but it fits me now. Even my nose. People tell me it's the cutest nose they've ever seen. Again, I'm not trying to sound biased about my features.

It's just that... I became attractive. Not like James' attractive but like _beautiful _attractive. Have you ever seen pictures of Alex Pettyfer when he was a young model? Or Jeremy Sumpter when he played in Peter Pan? It's that kind of male attractiveness. Yes, I believe there are different types of male attractiveness. James is the sexy, greek god one. Carlos is the rough Latino hunk, Logan I think is more like me with our softer features and delicate body built.

Neither one of us had a chance with height but he still had two inches over me. Being short never bothered me but these feminine features I've got going on... now that's an issue. Not for me but at the same time for me... if that makes sense.

I never paid attention to my looks but others had begun to. I started to get whistled at as I walked by, girls began to give me flirty smiles, guys would wink. I was shocked to say the least, but what shocked me the most was the reactions James, Carlos, and Logan had.

It was like there was a switch or something in all of them. When I had told them about a run in with a guy who gave me his number and showed the proof on a small crinkled white slip of paper, their expressions had turned thunderous.

James had snatched the paper from me in a blink of an eye. "What the hell?" he growled as he glared at the paper, reading the digits. Logan had stood up from the table (because at the time were eating dinner) and came over to me, checking me over with a frown.

Carlos was demanding to know if I had called the guy and when I told him no he had gave some nod of approval. "Good, he was a perv." Logan stated after he finished my short unnecessary check up.

"Shred that shit." Carlos nodded disgustingly at the paper in James' hand. I stilled, like prey caught in a hunter's trap, when James locked his smoldering hazel eyes on me.

"I'm calling him." he said quietly. We were all silent for a moment before I stood up, brushing against Logan as I did so.

"What? I don't know what's wrong with you guys but this guy didn't do anything wrong-"

Loud scoffs filled the room and covered the rest of my words which I swallowed, eyes wide.

"Nothing wrong my ass." James grumbled before shoving himself up and heading towards the front door. At the time we were at his house but all of our houses were all of our homes at this point. We still have our sleepovers till this day even though our parents said we didn't have to anymore. I couldn't go to sleep even if I could in my own bed on the third Friday when I'm normally under James' roof.

I watched with wide confused eyes as the three of them left me alone in the dining room. I heard the back door slam open and close. What had just happened?

I was 14 at the time. That was two years ago. I now know the answer. Because my older brothers had saw the drastic change in me and knew I'd be in danger for being such a 'cute twink' as James puts it. I remember one of our nights, we were at my house, and we had made a vow. We were 7,8, and 9. We made a vow to be each other's brothers and protect one another. We still stick by it but there was another vow that I was not present for. Since I was the last one to realize I had become attractive, they all vowed to specifically protect _me_.

From what? Other guys trying to get my number. Other guys flirting with me, trying to ask me out on dates. And when I say try, I do mean try. They try and they fail because I have three older protective brothers always standing guard in front of me.

Here's the beginning. Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. This one is for winterschild11 because honestly, she keeps me going and encourages me even though I don't deserve her kindness. I love you to death hon, hope you like this. It's long overdue.

* * *

I was hot. That was the first thing I grew aware of when I forced my eyes opened. I let out a groan and tried to move but found that all of my limbs were securely bound by James. James was the heated source that my body was reacting to and so I tried to move away.

But see, the problem with James is that he's a heavy sleeper and worse- an intense cuddler. I mean I loved it when he cuddled with me; whenever he does I imagine us as a couple and it's lovely but James is like a human heater. And while it was cold last night, this morning it was not. Of course that might have to do with James smothering me... but still. I was no longer cold which was why getting away from James became my morning mission.

I pushed on his arms gently so as not to wake him but added enough pressure to move them. When that didn't work I tried shoving at his chest. I groaned- the result remained the same. Grumbling under my breath, I twisted around in his arms and glared down at his hands which were clasped together. If I could just get them to separate...

As soon as I touched his hands, I was yanked back hard into his chest. I could feel movement before James' face came to touch mine. "Wha' you doin'..." he mumbled against my ear. I tried not to shiver at his low husky voice but failed. Of course he noticed and held me tighter against him. "Cold?" he murmured drowsily and put one of his legs over me. No, quite the opposite really. This new situation didn't help. My face flared up it wasn't from the surrounding heat.

"James get off me, you're too hot." I whine and push at his no helping heavy leg. He slides it off me before letting me go. Quickly I roll away to safety (because truthfully if my heart speeds up anymore I might have a stroke) and stumble to my feet. James rolls onto his stomach, taking over my spot I occupated seconds ago and starts snoring lightly. I stared at him for a moment, taking in his shirtless form half covered by his sheets and his deliciously tan skin. Why did I remove myself from his arms again?

The bedroom door opened and Carlos poked his head in. "Thought I heard life in here." he teased. "Didn't think it was you though... it's already 10 and he's still sleeping?" the Latino gave James' sleeping form an incredulous look and I couldn't help but giggle. Carlos was right though; usually I'm the late sleeper, James is the early riser, and Logan and Carlos fall in between us.

I moved out the room and Carlos closed the door after me. I shrugged at his inquirey. "He woke me up with his inhuman body heat." we walked down a carpet hallway before arriving at a staircase. Downstairs I heard people talking and laughter and something smelled delicious.

"Who's here?" I asked as I followed the 'oldest' brother of mine down the steps.

"The whole crew is here. Logan and Camille made breakfast. Went all out if you ask me." Carlos replied as we hit the ground floor and headed for the kitchen. The aroma grew stronger as we neared the entrance to the Diamond's lit kitchen. The voices were louder and I could hear Jo speaking, her sweet voice filled with laughter.

I couldn't help but smile at her even though I couldn't see her yet. Out of the whole crew, I hit it off with Jo the most. She was one of the younger ones in the group like me even though she had a year on me but disregarding our age, we connected on so many levels. The rest of the crew joke around and says it's because we're both blondes that we get along so well together. We've been also called twins for the same reason and then for our height which is identical.

But I love Jo for other reasons. She's so down to earth and a breath of fresh air, and has a beautiful personality. She's sweet and caring, and she's such a great listener. I tell this girl everything and vice versa. We hold each other's secrets to the grave- and we take it very seriously. Our friendship is on a different level than most. I call her my other half and again, vice versa. If I wasn't gay and had a thing for James I believe Jo and I would definitely be dating.

Her warm brown eyes lit up when she spotted me. "Doll!" she jumped out of her seat and practically flew to me, all smiles and bubbliness. I laughed when we collided and wrapped my arms around her.

"He's kind of up early isn't he?" I ignored Lucy's teasing voice and snuggled Jo who laughed.

"Hey hey, where's my love at? I did slave away in here making you ungrateful little boys breakfast ya know." Camille's sharp and spicy voice sliced the air and I disentangled myself from Jo to hug my brunette friend. She was standing by the stove so I peered over her shoulder to stare down at the pans and their yummy contents. Bacon, eggs, and sausage. The stove was turned off but the food was sizzling freshly. Nearby the waffle machine was on and doing its delicious job. My stomach rumbled and I stole a strip of bacon from the pan.

"Thank you Camille!" I said but my words were slurred and cut off from the hot food in my mouth. She just smirked and poked my nose with a slender finger.

I crinkled my nose before turning to greet the rest of the crew. Besides me, James, Carlos, and Logan, there was four more to add to our crew as we call ourselves. Out of the eight of us there's five guys and three girls. James and Carlos are the oldest guys, followed by Logan, Dak, (both 17) and then me. There's Lucy and Camille who are the oldest girls, both 18, and then Jo, 17. We've been linked together for quite some time now, and in more ways than one.

Before I joined this group of intriguing misfits I was nervous that they wouldn't accept my sexuality. It was back in my freshmen year and my brothers had already bonded with the other four. But rest assure, they welcomed the 'baby' with wide open arms. And that's when it came to my knowledge that I wasn't the only gay one in the group. It turned out that no one in our crew is straight. James, Carlos, Dak, and Jo are Bi. Lucy and Camille, who are dating, are lesbians, and then Logan is gay as well. See how I fit right in?

"What's the plan today guys?" Lucy asked us. Everyone was sitting around the island with breakfast plates in front of them. Jo was sitting next to me chewing scrambled eggs. I reached over and snagged her cup of orange juice.

Dak stood up, his bar stool scratching against the floor. "The mall." the brunette went to the sink and deposited his empty dish. "There's a new game out that's calling my name."

Camille snickered. "You're such a nerd."

"Whoa, there's nothing wrong with nerds." Logan went to Dak's defense. They were the two geniuses in the crew and often got teased for it. Carlos patted his boyfriend's back from beside him.

"It's okay, at least you're cute." the Latino supplied and a blush worked its way onto Logan's face.

I was listeneing to everyone throw in comments on what they wanted to do when Jo nudged me in my side. I turned to her with my eye brows raised. "Have you talked with him?" she asked me quietly, leaning in close. It didn't take a genius to figure out who 'him' was and I shook my head. I planned on not telling James anything. She rolled her eyes at me and straightened back up, taking her orange juice with her.

"Why are there so many of you in my kitchen?" James' husky voice entered my ears just as I took a bite of a bacon strip. In mid chew I looked over where he was leaned against the entrance way and almost choked. Honestly, I should be used to him not wearing clothes but I can't help it. The only item of clothing he threw on were jeans that hugged his muscly legs and annunciated his trim waist. When he stepped inside all the way and went for the stove, I watched him with greedy eyes, letting them wander up and down his golden backside. I have a thing for James' back because it dips in a pleasant arch that stops at the curve of his ass. Which is lovely by the way, I want to grab it at times and often think about me grabbing it if we ever had sex.

Jo nudged me once more and snapped me back to reality. "Jeez it's a miracle that no one knows about your thing for James when you oggle at him like he's meat." she said for my ears only. I nudged her back and finished my bacon.

We all agreed to go to the mall on this beautiful Saturday morning so Jo and I went upstairs to get ready. Well, just me but my other half goes where I go regardless. We slipped in James' room where I slept last night and separated. She flopped on the bed and I went to the closet where I had a stash of my own clothes. It was like that for all of us. I had clothes at Logan's and Carlos' too just like they had theirs at mine and each other's.

"I hope nothing went down on here last night." Jo remarked as I picked out my outfit. I almost dropped my pants and glared back behind me at her. "What?" she snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." I closed the door and went to the bathroom which I left open.

"Come oooooon babe. Don't act you like don't want to! How many times do I have to tell you; you won't know unless you try." Jo's voice carried into the bathroom as I shed off my clothes.

"And how many times do I need to tell you that it won't ever happen? I like how things are now." I responded and picked out a toothbrush.

"Lies you told to the church. Just let me know when something _does_ happen, okay? Even if it's not with James. Like that one dude, what's his name." I walked back out fully dressed and mouth cleaned. I pulled Jo up as she thought hard about whoever she was talking about. "Caleb I think?"

"Did you forget about the part where I have a group of over protective beasts guarding me from guys like Caleb?" I asked her lightly, knowing damn well she knew about my predicament with guys. It's not only those three, but the rest of our crew too. No one messes with Lucy because they all know she can kick ass and always carries some type of weapon. No one messes with Camille because she's Lucy's girlfriend, but also is crazy as fuck. No one messes with Dak or Logan despite them being nerds. They don't take bullshit from anyone and the last time some jock got called out by Logan and tried to get physical in retaliation, everyone present witnessed him air flip, oblivious to the fact that Logan takes all the self defense classes with Dak. Then there's Carlos and James, the two people no one ever wants to anger. They're a force to be reckon with, but when the whole crew is together, it's a whole different story. Jo and I are the only two in the group who arent violent or a threat to anyone. But no one tries anything with us do to the threatening people we call our friends.

She sighed and allowed me to lead her out of the room. "Still..."

We padded down the stairs and followed the voices in the living room. James's house was practically a mansion and all the rooms were large and spacious, with expensive furniture occupying each room. When we walked in, everyone was lounging on something with their phones out. Jo quirked her thin brow. "Is this what we're doing today?" she asked.

Carlos had his head tipped back in Logan's lap from his place on the floor between the younger boy's legs while Logan sat on the long couch. Dak had a chair to himself while Lucy was perched across Camille's lap on the loveseat, and James was on the other end of the same couch with Logan, phone out in his hand.

I walked over and flopped down beside him, pressing in close and glanced down at his screen. A sour feeling spread through me when I saw it was Mercedes he was texting. She was a senior at our school who only made time for attractive guys like James. She desperately tried to join our group on a number accounts, but none of us like her, and we know she doesn't like us; she just wants to get James, who I'm pretty sure is the only guy left in her book that she hasn't fucked.

"We were waiting for you two." Carlos grumbled. Slowly he stood up and stretched with a low grunt. "Whose cars are we taking?"

"Mine." Lucy said as she got up and helped Camille to her feet.

"Mine too." James said distractedly as he typed a message. I got up and immediately Jo and I gravitated towards each other. She frowned at me and looped our arms together.

Camille clapped her hands together. "Okay then let's get a move on people!" the brunette dashed out the room and we all heard the front door open and shut. Lucy shook her head at her girlfriend and followed her tracks, everyone else following suit.

Outside was pleasantly warm with not too much soon. It looked like it would rain later on. The Diamond's loop driveway had 4 cars parked in it. The first was a sleek white maserati granturismo. That was one of the Diamond's cars. Next was James' solid black bugatti which he beeped unlocked. Lucy's custom painted black and red FR-S scion was next followed by Carlos' black jeep wrangler. I guess I left out the tiny detail of our group coming from wealthy families. Logan's family were all doctors, Camille's father is a successful and most demanded lawyer, Carlos's family all come from the police force; his father is chief and runs most of the stations in our city. Lucy's family are actors and Dak's family own a restaurant franchise in 14 states. And then there's me and my family. My mom is a midwife and my dad is head CEO of his own company.

None of us flaunt our somewhat higher status. Besides, it's not our money, it's our parents. All of us have jobs and all of them (not me, not yet) have purchased their cars solely from their earnings. Which is the only valuable item they flaunt. Naturally I followed James to his car with Jo glued at my hip. Dak came with us while the others piled in Lucy's ride. Within moments both vehicles were speeding out of the Diamond's driveway and out into the streets.

...

It's funny how when as a group and we arrive some place together, all eyes connect to us. At school it's no different except that we split up to go to our separate destinations. And I'm pretty sure my crew has some song playing in their head every time they get out and being to model walk. Don't get me started on this formation thing we have going on. No matter where it is, doesn't matter if one of us is missing, our places are always this: James is center, I'm on his right, Carlos is on his left, Logan is beside Carlos, and then Dak while Jo is on my left, Camille beside her, and then Lucy.

Today was no different. However, instead of our prestegious school uniforms, we all wore our street clothes. Dak had on dark denim jeans, a simple red shirt, and a crisp black jacket he left unzipped. Logan had on black jeans and a green top hidden underneath his grey hoody. Carlos had on black everything, including his leather jacket, and James was in a similar style but underneath his leather jacket, his black shirt was tight and glued heavenly to his broad chest. I put on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans that hugged my legs in all the right places, wore a crisp white shirt that was swallowed by my extra large grey sweater that had colorful rainbows as the background and went all the way down below my hips. Jo wore an actual sweater dress, it was dark blue and stopped at her knees. Camille had on a short red skirt that poofed out and a black belt tied securely around her slim waist. She had on a black crop top with a red fuzzy sweater she left unbuttoned. And last but not least, Lucy. With her black and purple punk style hair, of course she had to wear studded black jeggings with a colorful graphic t shirt and her famous fiery red leather jacket. The majority of us had on some type of form of boots. Dak was the one who had on the vans today. We each had on some type of accessory but I won't bore you with detail.

We entered the mall I think to London Bridge by Fergie (if you're confused I'm referring back where I said there's some song playing in their heads) and like predicted, split up into our groups. Dak always ends up with Lucy and Camille, while Logan follows behind James and Carlos, leaving me and Jo as the solo duo. But that was just fine, no one liked to shop as much as me and Jo. With the plan of meeting each other at the food court in two hours, Jo and I laced our arms together and took off in the direction of the escalators. All of the good shops were on the second and third level so that's where we'd be.

"We have to find Dak a boyfriend." Jo chirped as we entered our first store. I got drawn to one of the shelves stocked with sweaters. "I heard he's taking a break from us females and trying to find a guy. We should help, don't you think?"

I hummed in response as I picked up one of the sweaters. It was a pure white off the shoulder one and I'm pretty sure it's calling my name. "Babe, you have a million of those." Jo poked me and I sighed dreamily.

"Not this gorgeous." Quickly I leafed through until I found a large and folded the other one back. Jo rolled her eyes at me before we continued to scope out the rest of the store. "Mmm so you said that Dak is wanting a boy now? I wonder if anyone at school interests him." Dak was hands down the quietest and most reserved one in our crew. All of us are close but Dak's the closest with Logan and Lucy, just like me and Jo, Carlos and James. Camille does her own thing but none of that changes the fact that we're practically family and fiercly protect one another. Dak stopped dating after his ex girlfriend cheated on him. They had been together long before I even met Dak so I knew it messed him up, having been with her for that long only to find that she was cheating.

It sucks too because she goes to the same school as us so he has to see her quite frequently. Personally I never liked her and I still don't. She's part of a clique at school, and even shares the same name as two other girls which is Jennifer. Since they all have different hair styles, we tell them apart by that because none of know or care to know their last names. Blonde haired Jennifer was the leader, then Curly haired Jennifer was like second in command, and then you have Brown haired Jennifer, the one who broke Dak's heart. Mercedes is like their queen though, you never see that group of four apart. And then they have their little band of followers: a junior named Megan, a senior named Peggy, and a sophomore named Annie.

I remember when Lucy's cousin Candy transferred to our school and how Mercedes tried to recruit her. See, all Mercedes sees is pretty. You have to be pretty (but not prettier than her) in order for her to notice you, otherwise she could care less. And Candy was far more than pretty, she was model material, and didn't have to wear make up to prove it. I think Mercedes got intimidating when Candy had drawn a lot of attention to her on just one day. So the queen tried to make Candy one of her minions but it didn't go the way she had planned it. All of us were together introducing ourselves to Candy when Mercedes and her followers appeared, telling Candy that she shouldn't associate herself with us, especially Lucy.

Mercedes has a problem with Lucy, but I think it's personal. Lucy is a goddess and all the guys want her, especially since she's a lesbian. While Mercedes spreads her legs to them, they still find a way back to Lucy. Although none of the guys get far when Lucy is protected from her crazy girlfriend Camille. Anyways, Candy had ignored Mercedes and instead asked Lucy if this was the whiny desperate bitch. Everyone in the hall heard and Mercedes looked as if someone ripped her shopping privelages away. It was an epic moment if I do say so myself and I greatly enjoyed how we all walked off without a care.

Candy still goes to our school but she chose to stay on the low with the twins Sandy and Mandy. They're a solid trio who don't take shit from anyone including Mercedes, and they're not afraid to say what they want to say. But getting back on track to Dak... "I think an older guy would be best for him. Dak's too sweet for his own good, he deserves to be treated right." I said and watched Jo fumble through a rack of clothes. At this point both of us had our arms loaded with a variety of clothing items.

She picked out a shirt and placed it against her chest before looking at me with chocolate eyes. I studied it for a moment, imagining her wearing it with her red skinny jeans and shook my head. She mumbled her agreement and put it back. "An older guy? Awwww I can so see that."

"Yeah? Maybe we can hook him up here. I spotted quite a few eye candy on our way up." I wiggled my eye brows and Jo grinned.

"I love playing matchmaker." she sighed as we made our way to check out. "If only you let me do it for you and James."

This time I sighed. "Jooooo. No. You have to resist temptation like me."

"Why though? You're mad for him, just tell him! Do you really think James would break your heart?" she asked me rhetorically and I groaned.

"No but yes." I replied. I handed my credit card over to the cashier and picked up a body spray bottle that was in a cute basket on the counter top. "You know I drop hints sort of. But he's thick headed and only sees me as his little brother. He's too busy having guys and girls throwing themselves at him from right to left to even look at me in that way."

I picked up my bags and allowed Jo to loop our arms together again as we headed out to our next store. "I'll tell him soon... just not now."

"Whatever you say other half. At least I can play match maker on Dak. Lets find him a hunk! Maybe black hair, green eyes, and tall?"

"Maybe a mix. Like Asian or hispanic? You know what's my favorite mix?"

"What?" she asked me as we passed by a group of guys.

"Black and Asian. That is the most beautiful mix I've ever seen in my entire life. Dak deserves that, don't you think?"

Jo tipped her head back and laughed. "Oh my god! How will we find them though?" she smiled and tightened her grip on my arm gently.

"I don't know I only saw one and that was last year." I frowned. "Okay, maybe we won't hook Dak up with them, they're hard to find. What about a ginger?"

"Or me?" this was a new voice that came from behind us. Surprised, we both turned around and came face to face with a sexy smirking guy with enticing blue eyes. Not only was he sexy, he had a group of guys with him who were all so damn attractive. My memory hit me and I realized we passed these guys awhile back. I hadn't looked at them but I know if I had I would have tripped over my two feet. Jo squeezed my arm and I knew she felt the same way.

The guy winked at me and I think Jo squeezed me tighter but I was too distracted by tall, dark, and sexy. "Name's Brandon."


End file.
